


Don't ask, don't tell

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Hate to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: По статистике, в каждой сотне человек пятеро — геи. Эту глубокую мысль Дженсен донес до своих коллег, не подозревая, во что это выльется.





	

— По статистике, в каждой сотне человек пятеро — геи, — глубокомысленно заметил вслух Дженсен, разбив царившую в кабинете тишину.  
— Ты это прочел на сегодняшней странице своего интеллектуального еженедельника? — Спросил Клэй, не отрываясь от газеты за прошлую неделю.  
— Нет, просто посчитал, что в нашем управлении двадцать боевых групп по пять человек в каждой. По статистике, пятеро из этой сотни — геи.  
— Кругом враги, нам не спастись, — подвел итог Рок, чистивший наградной пистолет. — Может, ты уже займешься отчетом, Дженсен?  
— Я закончил, — со вздохом признался тот. — Еще полтора часа назад.  
— Тогда какого черта ты полощешь нам мозг? — возмутился Рок. — Мы могли бы давно свалить по домам и барам. Клэй, читай отчет и подписывай, мне пора промочить горло.  
Клэй отложил газету, открыл присланный ему на почту отчет, который почему-то всегда делал Дженсен, пробежал его глазами и пустил на печать. Право подписи бумаг было у него и у Рока, как его зама. Кугар и Пуч давно уже отдыхали — один с красоткой-женой, второй на учебном стрельбище, ставшем его вторым домом. Только эти трое из команды еще торчали в управлении, закрывая дело бесконечными формулярами, счетами и отчетами о трате боеприпасов и денег.  
Но, к счастью, на сегодня с этим было покончено, и их ждала неделя заслуженного отпуска.  
Коротко простившись у выхода, троица разошлась по своим делам.

— По статистике, в каждой сотне человек пятеро — геи.  
— Чертово дерьмо.  
Рок рухнул лицом в барную стойку, но кровопролития не вышло — он слишком любил себя, поэтому всего лишь уронил голову на подставленную руку. Поднимать глаза и смотреть на придурка-Дженсена совсем не хотелось.  
— Ты что, следил за мной?  
— Очень нужно, — оскорбился Дженсен. — Это новый крутой клуб, и я просто обязан был в нем побывать. Вопрос в том, что ты тут делаешь.  
Наконец-то Рок повернулся к нему.  
— У тебя ведь хорошая память, да, Дженсен?  
— Иногда бывает, — скромно потупился тот.  
— Ну, тогда я не буду тебе напоминать про магическое заклинание "Не спрашивай, не говори", — вместо четкого ответа сказал Рок. — Мой намек понятен?  
— Ага, — кивнул Дженсен и тут же огорошил, — потанцуем?  
— Дженсен, отвали, — скривился от его предложения Рок. — Я не буду с тобой спать. Ты... ты… ты слишком белый для меня!  
Допив виски, Рок коротко попрощался и отвалил подальше от Дженсена, но поближе к смазливому мулату с затейливой тату на шее. Это был первый вечер его отпуска, и проводить его в компании бесившего коллеги Рок не собирался. Он этого и на работе наелся до отвала.

Мысль избавиться от Дженсена была неплоха, даже в чем-то великолепна, вот только сам Дженсен ее явно не поддерживал.  
"Серьезно, какова статистическая вероятность того, что в одной группе из двадцати окажется сразу два гея?" — получил Рок смс наутро, и сладкий мулат Тео, спавший у него на плече, недовольно заерзал.  
"Дженсен, не трахай мне мозг, найди другую жертву". Ответная смс была слишком вежлива, как на вкус Рока, но поутру после жаркого секса он не был готов ненавидеть этот мир и придурка-Дженсена.  
"И все-таки?"  
Вместо ответа Рок отключил телефон, а потом проснулся Тео. Оказалось, что Рок не был таким уж рьяным противником утреннего секса, как привык о себе думать. Смыться от случайного любовника получилось только после обеда, и Рок, вернувшись домой, снова завалился в кровать, отчаянно мечтая отоспаться разом за месяц их командировки в очередные богом забытые джунгли. Но проклятье всей его жизни Дженсен не сдавался так просто. Едва Рок включил телефон, как был атакован чередой сообщений от настырного коллеги.  
"Я не собираюсь с тобой встречаться!" — написал Рок, а потом подумал и решил уколоть Дженсена в больное место — "особенно, пока ты носишь эти уродские футболки в цветочек. Ты одеваешься как гей, ты в курсе?".  
"Я — один из пяти!", даже в буквах смс сочилась гордость самоопределения Дженсена. "Вообще, можно ходить и без футболок...". Нет, такого Рок точно не ожидал. Созерцать Дженсена без футболки было бы слишком большим испытанием для любого. Натуралы удавились бы от зависти, геи подавились бы слюнями, — мир поразила бы эпидемия асфиксии. Даже Рок, предпочитавший мальчиков с кожей цвета шоколада, не устоял бы точно. Он как раз хотел попросить Дженсена пощадить его либидо, как тот прислал сообщение первым.  
"Я только не понял, почему ты думаешь, что я хочу с тобой переспать".  
"А разве нет?"  
"Неа. Мне просто было интересно, как получилось, что в нашей команде сразу два гея, хотя это невозможно статистически". Рок снова собрался ответить, что у них один гей, а второй — точно пидарас, но сдержался. Да и Дженсен не писал больше, будто понял, наконец, как он надоедлив.  
Остаток дня Рок то и дело посматривал на телефон, ожидая новой атаки, но вместо Дженсена написал Тео (наверняка спаливший его номер, пока Рок ходил отлить) и пара приятелей, звавших на вечеринку в их старый клуб. Решив, что там-то он точно не встретит Дженсена, Рок согласился и свалил домой, чтобы переодеться и тусить всю ночь, несмотря на зрелый возраст.  
Вечер шел по накатанной. По давней дружбе хозяин выделил им столик недалеко от сцены, но в нише, и перед глазами Рока и его друзей весь клуб был как на ладони, хотя сами они были скрыты от любопытных глаз. Они пили любимые еще с давних пор коктейли, которые делал бессменный бармен, наблюдали за тем, как Магическая Зизи – уже настоящий талисман клуба – вела конкурсы и зажигала толпу. В остальное время следили за танцполом, где от души отрывались симпатичные парни, а те, кто постарше, занимали столики или места у бара.  
Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение возвращения в молодость, бесшабашная, похожая на щенячью радость и, конечно, алкоголь сделали свое дело. Рок и его компания потеряли напускной лоск и превратились в самих себя пятнадцатилетней давности. Джекс уже был готов отправляться навстречу приключениям – то есть, в объятия Зизи, ведущей все более пошлые конкурсы, но его смогли удержать. Рок так увлекся болтовней с приятелями, что чуть было не пропустил главный момент этого вечера.  
Зизи, старательно лавируя между настоящим остроумием и шутками уровня жопы, говорила что-то, от чего зрители ухахатывались, но не забывала и о своей задаче. Она вытащила на рампу сбоку от танцпола нескольких парней и заставила их раздеться. И только один все еще переминался с ноги на ногу, хотя, как Рок видел, ему-то как раз нечего было стесняться. Может, он был и не совсем в его вкусе – да, слишком белый, — но плечи и талия у парня были что надо, а задница, все еще скрытая мешковатыми штанами, обещала быть идеальной.  
— Раздевайся, — крикнул Рок, поддерживая толпу и Зизи, требовавших того же, но тут же заткнулся, едва понял, кого нелегкая принесла в этот клуб.  
На рампе стоял покрасневший то ли от алкоголя, то ли от стеснения Дженсен (и Рок ставил на первую причину), и все никак не мог уговорить себя раздеться. Его белая футболка загоралась космическим синим под светом лазеров, темно-серые штаны, состоявшие, кажется из одних молний и карманов, держались на хлипких завязках и подтянутой заднице, и зрелище его стриптиза обещало быть захватывающим, но с Рока уже хватило.  
— Проклятье, — прошептал он, раздумывая, остаться ли и не привлекать внимание или все-таки свалить подальше от Дженсена, который, кажется, действительно его преследовал.  
— Вот это конфетка, — цокнул языком Джекс, уже мысленно раздев Дженсена и трахнув его во всех позах, которые знал. – Какой сахарочек. Я влюбился.  
— О, боже, заткнись, — простонал Рок, закрывая глаза руками. Его до безумия бесило то, что происходило вокруг – и опять, опять-опять-опять, черт побери, был виноват долбоеб Дженсен!  
Наверно, Року стоило потише выражать свои эмоции, а может, это сама судьба была против него, но его слова неожиданно громко прозвучали на фоне выключенной музыки. Зизи тут же повернулась к нему, а увидев, кого занесло на огонек, гадко улыбнулась.  
— Кого я вижу, — растянулись в улыбке тонкие, но ядрено подведенные красной помадой губы. – Это же сам мистер Рок. Привет, малыш!  
Не ответить старой знакомой было бы невежливо, и Рок махнул рукой, отчаянно изображая улыбку. Он старался не смотреть на Дженсена, но получалось плохо, и Рок словно вблизи видел, как расширяются от удивления глаза Дженсена, как он бормочет «Честное слово, я за тобой не следил!».  
— Давно не виделись, малыш, — тем временем продолжала Зизи. – Ну же, выходи сюда, покажи, каким ты стал взрослым и сильным.  
Рок пытался отказаться, сославшись на стеснительность и нечищенные ботинки, но Зизи невозможно было переупрямить.  
— Иди сюда, малыш, — позвала она голосом, перед которым цепенели даже кобры. Рок, пробравшись через кресло Джекса, прошел через танцпол, чувствуя на себе взгляды всего клуба, поднялся на рампу, стараясь стоять к Дженсену если не спиной, то хотя бы боком. – Так как я очень давно тебя не видела, но все еще пылаю самыми искренними чувствами, то желаю одарить тебя лучшим, что есть сегодня в этом клубе.  
Рок порадовался было, подумав, что Зизи подарит ему, например, бутылку вина, но все оказалось гораздо хуже. Улыбаясь как дурак, он смотрел на то, как трансвестит со слишком ярким макияжем, пугающим с такого близкого расстояния, кивает и стреляет глазами ему за плечо, где Рок буквально кожей видел удивленного и замершего Дженсена.  
— Можешь окатить его водой, малыш, этот подарок тебе от меня.  
— Не надо, — прошептал Дженсен.  
Рок обернулся к нему.  
— Ты в курсе, как называется конкурс?  
Дженсен кивнул, но Рок все равно продолжил.  
— «Мокрые трусики». Объяснить правила?  
— Чем-то похоже на «Мокрые маечки»?  
— Ты молодец, Дженсен, — язвительно похвалил Рок и взял поднесенное помощником Зизи ведро с теплой водой. В гей-клубе все знали, как подействует на мужской организм холодная вода, которой поливали девчонок в похожем конкурсе, поэтому никто не рисковал. — А теперь раздевайся.  
— Я не буду, — покачал головой тот и с отчаянием вцепился в край футболки.  
— Дженсен, — прошипел Рок, понявший, что они понемногу становятся посмешищем всего клуба.  
— Что я слышу? — вклинилась в их тихую беседу Зизи. – Мальчики, вы знакомы?  
— Быстро, — старательно улыбаясь, прошептал сквозь сжатые зубы Рок. — Это приказ, капрал.  
С этого, видимо, стоило начинать, потому что Дженсен мгновенно стянул футболку, вызвав волну свиста и улюлюкания в зале, а потом сдернул с бедер и без того державшиеся на одном честном слове штаны. Выпростав из них ноги в кроссовках, Дженсен повернулся к залу задницей, как и остальные участники, что снова спровоцировало восторг зрителей, и посмотрел на Рока.  
— Когда-нибудь я тебя сам пристрелю, а потом скажу, что так и было, — со всей злостью пообещал тот и вылил на Дженсена воду.  
Из какой космической ткани были сшиты у Дженсена трусы, Рок так и не понял, потому что застыл, как громом пораженный вместе со всем остальным залом. От воды белье Дженсена стало полупрозрачным, и если зрители видели только его задницу, то на обозрении Рока оказался полувозбужденный член, откровенно натянувший ткань. Мигом поняв, куда Рок смотрит, Дженсен тут же прикрыл пах ладонями и застыл, не в силах двинуться. Если бы он обернулся – то стал бы героем сотни сегодняшних мокрых снов и талисманом этого клуба. Если бы он не прикрылся, то так и стоял бы перед старшим по званию почти, да что там, совершенно голым.  
— Ты – ходячее бедствие, Дженсен, — сжимая кулаки, прошептал Рок, который понял, что пора выбираться из той жопы, куда попал не по своей воле. – Ты здесь один?  
— Ну-эээ-эм, – неопределенно протянул Дженсен, ответив этим на вопрос.  
— Понятно. Значит, теперь один.  
Рок наклонился, чтобы поднять одежду Дженсена, а Зизи в это время объявила победителя.  
— И мы дарим шампанское вот этому очаровательному малышу…  
Рок кинул ком одежды Дженсену, чтобы тот прикрылся, схватил его за руку и потащил вниз со сцены, а в спину ему неслись насмешливые слова ведущей:  
— Но, кажется, малыш нашел свой подарок совсем в другом месте.  
Не обращая внимания на тянущиеся к ним жадные лапы и обращенные на них глаза, Рок с Дженсеном на буксире прорвались сквозь плотную толпу и выбрались в холл, где Дженсен все же соизволил натянуть штаны.  
Конечно, они сразу же намокли, и Дженсен выглядел, как описавшийся малыш. Выражение лица это впечатление только усугубляло.  
— Вот черт, — выругался Рок. – Почему от тебя столько проблем?  
Дженсен снова не успел возразить: Рок вытолкал его за дверь и велел идти за собой. Улицы возле клуба были полны парочек и одиноких искателей приключений, и все они провожали глазами бешеного от злости огромного черного мужика, за которым спешил смазливый белый парень. Рок знал, что на них смотрят, что на Дженсена смотрят, и злился все сильнее из-за того, что, в основном, гениальный, но такой тупой капрал втянул их во все это дерьмо.  
— Куда мы идем?  
Вопрос Дженсена оказался очень кстати, потому что Рок и сам не понимал, пока не осознал, что оказался буквально за углом от собственного дома. Решение пришло само.  
— Ко мне.

— Ты обсохнешь и свалишь, — предупредил Рок, открывая дверь.  
— Я в первый раз у тебя дома, — невпопад ответил Дженсен, входя внутрь и осматриваясь. У него был такой вид, будто он сейчас начнет зачистку периметра в одиночку, и Рок про себя посмеялся над этим.  
— У меня вообще бывает мало гостей, — признался он. – Не удается мне роль радушного хозяина.  
— Можно мне что-нибудь выпить? – спросил Дженсен, и Рок, поняв, в чей огород бросили камень, кивнул. – Что-нибудь полегче. Есть пиво?  
Рок принес Дженсену пиво, даже уже открытое, и тот, будто его уже неделю мучила жажда, выпил сразу половину.  
— Снимай штаны, — велел Рок. – Выглядит так, словно ты обделался.  
— Вообще-то, я не хотел в этом участвовать. Это Майк, ну, парень там, сказал, что будет круто.  
— А ты повелся?  
— Да не, просто этой… этому… Зизи, кажется, невозможно отказать.  
— Это правда, — рассмеялся Рок.  
— Ты давно его знаешь? – Дженсен, как обычно, успевал болтать, пока занимался делом. Он снял футболку и штаны, оставшись в своих дурацких трусах, и Рок, недолго думая, достал ему из шкафа свои спортивные штаны. – Круто, тепло.  
Рок правда старался не смотреть, но это было сильнее его. Постаравшись не думать о том, что мелькающая перед его взглядом классная задница принадлежит его сослуживцу и чокнутому гению Дженсену, он даже получил своеобразное удовольствие…  
Ок, Рок был в восторге, потому что каким бы белым ни был Дженсен, тело у него было настоящим идеалом.  
— Слушай, а у тебя есть хотя бы фен? – тот обернулся, держа мокрые трусы в руках, и Рок, снова разозлившийся, что его могли застать за разглядыванием чужих прелестей, несколько грубовато ответил:  
— Я похож на того, кому есть, что сушить феном?  
— Не, — вздохнул Дженсен, разложив на полу свою одежду, а сверху разгладив трусы, чтобы сохли быстрее. Он присел рядом с Роком на диван, почесал затылок, не зная, с чего начать разговор, а Рок уже почти наслаждался ситуацией и его стеснением. Попивая свое пиво, Рок молчал и украдкой рассматривал голый торс Дженсена: покрытый темно-русыми волосами, с четко очерченным прессом, за который не стыдно было продать душу. Пусть Дженсен в их команде и отвечал за мозги – в основном, электронные, — но и про тело он явно не забывал.  
Чем дольше Рок смотрел, тем больше ему нравилось то, что он видел. Пусть Дженсен все еще был слишком белым на его вкус, но он был хорош. Чертовски хорош. Рок отставил бутылку, и Дженсен проводил его движение взглядом, настороженный и все еще смущающийся. Но лучше всего было то, что он молчал. Кажется, Рок нашел свою главную эрогенную зону – уши, ипро себя благодарил Дженсена за то, что тот стимулировал ее сейчас молчанием. Следя за следящим за ним парнем, Рок будто случайно коснулся ладонью его напряженного живота, а Дженсен вдруг воскликнул «Наконец-то!» и в один миг оказался сверху упавшего на диван Рока.  
— Что?.. – едва успел произнести тот, оказавшись в неловкой для себя ситуации, как Дженсен тут же атаковал его рот своим, жадно целуя. «Вот черт», подумал Рок, а потом решил, что мысли только мешают, и перехватил инициативу.  
Дженсен был назойлив даже в поцелуе, пытался что-то бормотать, слишком суетился под Роком, сумевшим поменяться с ним местами. Не оставалось иного выхода, и Рок заставил Дженсена заткнуться, поглубже запихнув язык ему в рот и в буквальном смысле взяв за яйца. Словно нашел главную кнопку – Дженсен тут же заткнулся и расслабился, перестал воевать с его губами и втянулся в поцелуй так, что Рок забыл, кого вообще он целует. Он перестал воспринимать Дженсена как болтающего без умолку придурка, помешанного на гаджетах и Сети. Под ним стонал и подавался за каждым прикосновением отзывчивый на ласку парень, жадно прижимающийся к его груди и стонущий, едва Рок касался его. Штаны мешали, и Рок с трудом, но стянул резинку Дженсену под яйца, высвобождая член. Теперь он удобно ложился в руку, и Рок, не прекращая целовать Дженсена, ласкал его член мягкими движениями кулака, вынуждая окончательно потерять голову.  
Заставив себя оторваться от покрасневшего рта и распухших губ, Рок перекатился на бок. Рука, которой он дрочил Дженсену, устала от неудобной позы, и Рок просто положил ладонь ему на живот, поджимавшийся каждый раз, когда он ласково обводил большим пальцем его пупок.  
— Рок?  
— Помолчи, — попросил тот, наслаждаясь тишиной и пышущим жаром и желанием телом рядом с собой. Его планы на этот вечер осуществились, но очень странно, совсем не так, как он рассчитывал. И теперь Рок пытался сообразить, что делать дальше. Осознание того, что он хочет трахнуть Дженсена – своего коллегу Дженсена, парня, которой одновременно бесил его и был тем, кому Рок без сомнения доверил бы защищать свой тыл – искренне пугало. Он понимал, что если пойдет до конца, то их отношения с Дженсеном, да и во всей команде, изменятся, и Рок не был уверен, что в хорошую сторону. Он слишком хорошо усвоил несколько жизненных правил: мыть руки перед едой, проверять исправность оружия, чистить зубы два раза в день – и не спать с коллегами.  
Рок смотрел на Дженсена, все еще ждущего, когда они продолжат, и начинал сомневаться в последнем правиле. Дженсен был хорош. Понятие «красивый» не вписывалось в видение мира Рока. Он делил парней на «хочу» и «не хочу», с редкими градациями вроде «смазливый», «потянет» и «я был пьян». Дженсен был красивым, и Рок впервые, наверное, так оценил возможного партнера. Он смотрел на Дженсена, лежавшего возле него: высокого, белокожего, с потрясающим телом и чертовски красивым членом, бело-розовым, крепким и ждущим, когда Рок возьмет его в рот. Рок сглотнул слюну и решительно сказал:  
— Мы не должны это делать.  
Кто-то из них должен был проявить благоразумие, граничащее с трусостью, и впервые этим кем-то стал Рок.  
— Что?  
У Дженсена от удивления открылся рот – не такого он ожидал от этого вечера, да и авансы Рока были более, чем многообещающими. Сейчас, когда ему предложили отвалить, Дженсен опешил. Рок опередил его, неловко слез с дивана, держась за спинку, и помог Дженсену сесть, по-дружески – только по-дружески – протянув руку.  
— Потом мы пожалеем, — объяснил он. – Поэтому лучше ничего не делать. Знаешь, оставайся. На диване будет удобно, сам проверял. Утром уйдешь.  
Рок ушел в спальню, оставив Дженсена в гостиной, а спустя несколько минут услышал звук хлопнувшей двери. Укол разочарования был мимолетным. Разум подсказывал, что Рок все сделал правильно, и им с Дженсеном так будет только лучше.

До конца отпуска оставалось всего два дня, а Рок, к своему стыду, так до сих пор и не потрахался всласть. Тео, которого Рок снял еще в первый вечер, пытался пригласить его на свидание или сразу на пару раундов секса, но Року было уже неинтересно. Парень, конечно, был хорош, но у Рока к нему не лежала душа. А если говорить совсем откровенно, то он никак не мог завести короткое знакомство на одну ночь, хотя бы потому, что любой из тех, с кем он пытался познакомиться, надоедал ему на второй минуте. С трудом, но Рок понял, что его прошлые вкусы неуловимым образом изменились, и вместо симпатичных мулатов он не сводит глаз с подкачанных белых парней. Дженсен, сам того не зная, въелся в его мозг, и Рок каждый вечер, проведенный в одиночестве, вспоминал, как жадно тот целовался, как подставлялся под ласку и был отзывчив, как настоящий бог секса. Рок все еще был уверен, что все сделал правильно в тот вечер, но все сильнее жалел, что не пошел на поводу у желания. Древняя как мир истина «лучше жалеть о том, что сделано» не давала ему спокойно жить. Отправляясь на очередные вечерние поиски, Рок почему-то хотел снова встретить Дженсена. Две их случайные встречи до этого теперь казались знаком судьбы, и теперь каждый вечер Рок ждал третьего, самого главного знака, чтобы потом с чистой совестью сказать, что он был не виноват.  
Но время шло, а Дженсена все не было. Рок решил, что этот вечер станет последним. Раз уж не повезло вдоволь потрахаться в отпуске, он возьмет свое в перерыве между заданиями, а то и во время них, как уже не раз бывало. Последнюю ночь стоило посвятить только себе и долгому непрерывному сну в течение часов шестнадцати или даже двадцати, не меньше. Решив так, Рок наскоро собрался, ответил на смс Августа и вышел из дома.  
Уже стемнело, но темнота эта была скорее воображаемой, чем настоящей. Ночь была где-то высоко над головами жителей этого города, слишком освещенного, слишком яркого, чтобы что-то могло остаться в нем тайной. Рок почти дошел до бара, но решил сделать крюк, прогулявшись подольше. Он не знал, что именно его подтолкнуло, но потом списал все на шутки судьбы, все-таки решившей доказать ему свое существование.  
— Да ладно, ты просто кончаешь от цветных, признайся! — Сказал он, остановившись возле страстно обжимавшейся за углом какого-то занюханного клуба парочки. Эту задницу, обтянутую очередными штанами с сотней карманов, заклепок и молний, он узнал бы из миллиона. Дженсен, услышав его голос, с трудом вырвался из объятий громадного даже по меркам Рока латиноса и обернулся.  
— Мужик, отвали, — как мог вежливо, попросил его дружок. – Ты здесь не нужен.  
Дженсен молчал, и почему-то именно это придало Року азарта.  
— А твоя банда одобряет то, что ты трахаешь белых парней? – спросил он напрягшегося латиноса. Тот весь был расписан татуировками, среди которых наметанный глаз Рока увидел и несколько клановых. Но даже несколько косых крестов, тянущихся длинным рядом по руке мужика, не напрягли. Рок знал, что они означают количество убийств, и только немного удивился тому, что Дженсена все время тянет на излишне опасных парней. Латинос, который вдруг решил, что Рок его шантажирует, отпустил Дженсена и шагнул к нему.  
— Мужик, у тебя слишком длинный язык.  
— У меня и член длиннее твоего, — хмыкнул Рок, немедленно реагируя на появившийся в руке противника балисонг. Тело, лишенное других удовольствий, пело в предчувствии хорошей драки. Рок скинул пиджак и сложил его петлей, перехватив латиноса за запястье, молниеносно завернул ему руку за спину и толкнул на землю. Дженсен пинком отправил нож в темноту переулка, а латинос, вжимавшийся щекой в чей-то плевок, грязно матерился и обещал Року все кары земные и прощание с анальной девственностью.  
— Ты понимаешь, что уже второй раз обломал мне секс? – спросил Дженсен, когда его несостоявшийся любовник, покачиваясь и вытирая лицо от текшей из носа крови, свалил подальше.  
Рок, мысленно попрощавшийся с испачканным и порванным пиджаком, вдруг улыбнулся во весь рот, заставив и Дженсена рассмеяться.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что я смогу это исправить.  
Он схватил Дженсена за задницу, заставил прижаться к себе и поцеловал, смакуя их близость. Рок не торопился, не обращал внимания на тех, кто с улыбкой или отвращением смотрел на них и обходил по тротуару, и это могло бы длиться целую вечность, если бы с противоположной стороны улицы не раздалось «Мочи педиков!». Отвергнутый латинос привел с собой дружков, видимо, не рассказав им о том, как сам тискался с белым парнем. Его банда, вооруженная цепями, ножами и битами, бежала к Року и Дженсену, внушая страх прохожим и злое веселье самим виновникам этого столкновения.  
— Здесь люди, — профессионально оценил обстановку Дженсен. – Дальше по улице сквер. Людей меньше и нет освещения.  
— Бежим, — согласился Рок, и они припустили вниз по улице. Банда, почуяв скорую расправу, бежала за ними, призывая на их головы кары небесные и обещая уничтожить педиков во славу божию.  
— Как у них получается? – удивлялся на бегу Дженсен, оглядываясь и просчитывая их шансы. – Этими губами они целуют маму и крест Спасителя.  
— Мог бы спросить у своего бойфренда, — предложил Рок, перемахивая через попавшийся под ноги упавший мусорный бак.  
— Да нам не до этого было, — огрызнулся на бегу Дженсен. – Я был слишком занят, вылизывая его рот.  
Огромный прилив ревности придал Року сил и решимости, и очень удачно было то, что они уже добежали до сквера. Дженсен резко остановился, позволяя Року занять удобную позицию, и крикнул приближавшейся банде, что имел всех им мам по очереди и скопом.  
– Да, это точно поможет тебе с ними подружиться, — заметил Рок, а Дженсен рассмеялся.  
Они встретили первых добежавших почти синхронными мощными хуками справа, третьему Дженсен сделал подсечку, и тот налетел на кулак Рока. Трижды. Четвертый вытащил нож, пятый со свистом мотнул над головой цепью, и Рок отвлекся, подкатываясь ему под ноги и одним ударом выбивая цепь. Теперь он тоже был вооружен, Дженсен схватил нож, который уронил его противник, скорчившийся на земле от пинка в живот, и драка началась же на равных – шестеро тупых бандитов против пары хорошо обученных убийц. Расправа была короткой. Они покидали поле боя разгоряченными, веселыми после славной драки и с адреналином, кипевшим в крови.  
— Лучше на такси, — решил Рок, выходя из темного сквера на ослепляющий свет уличных фонарей. Дженсен, увидев, в каком они были состоянии, согласился.  
Таксисты проезжали мимо странной парочки в порванной и заляпанной кровью одежде, и только почти упав под колеса следующей машины, Дженсен смог заставить ее остановиться. Рок назвал адрес, посулил хорошие чаевые, чем растопил сердце таксиста, и, спустя несколько минут, они вышли возле его дома.  
— Так что, теперь ты думаешь, что это не повредит работе? – спросил Дженсен, быстро поднимавшийся за ним на второй этаж.  
— Хрен знает, — признался Рок. – Но у меня в яйцах звенит, когда я о тебе думаю, и хуже этого ничего нет. Так что, да, наверно, это уже никак нам не повредит.  
Дженсен не ответил ему, но Рок даже спиной чувствовал, как тот доволен.

Буквально ввалившись в квартиру, они, не теряя времени, двинулись в спальню. Дженсен скидывал по дороге обувь и одежду, испорченную после стычки с латиносами, Рок старался опередить его в этом. Никто из них даже не подумал о душе и отдыхе, настолько сильно оба хотели выплеснуть напряжение в сексе.  
Рок повалил Дженсена на кровать, лег сверху и, не тратя времени на поцелуи и дурацкие ласки, запустил руки в его трусы. У Дженсена уже стояло, и Рок, как несколько дней назад, туго обхватил его член кулаком, получая от этого удовольствия даже больше, чем сам Дженсен. Плоть в его руках была горячей и крепкой, распирала кулак, а когда Рок провел по головке большим пальцем, то почувствовал капли тягучей влаги. Он слизнул ее, рисуясь перед Дженсеном, а тот, поддерживая игру, закатил глаза и протяжно, как в пошлом порно, застонал.  
Рок хмыкнул, услышав это, но ему было совсем не до смеха. От любого звука, издаваемого Дженсеном, его прошивало сильнейшим приступом желания. Член окреп, натянув ткань трусов, и Дженсен ответил на ласку, проведя по его члену тыльной стороной ладони. Костяшки пальцев чувствительно задевали головку, Рок вздрогнул, когда Дженсен задержал руку возле головки, а потом легко помял яйца. Больше всего сейчас Року хотелось развести в стороны длинные красивые ноги и втиснуться членом между крепких округлых ягодиц. С трудом заставив себя подняться и снять трусы, он снова упал на кровать и наблюдал, как Дженсен совсем по-детски болтает в воздухе ногами, пытаясь стряхнуть с них свое белье. От каждого движения его ягодицы напрягались, раскрывая покрытую пушком расселину, и Рок, теряя разум, прижался к нему, заставив держать ноги на весу. Он гладил промежность Дженсена, щекотал под мошонкой и потирал чувствительную плоть, а потом провел пальцем вниз, раскрывая ягодицы и обводя вход. Тот был мягким и податливым, без сопротивления принял палец на две фаланги, и Рок несколько раз подвигал им внутрь и наружу, от чего Дженсен, уже не играя, застонал. Он опустил ноги на кровать, Рок лег между ними, потираясь членом о член Дженсена, прижимался к нему, забывая, что нужно сделать, чтобы наконец-то выпустить сжиравшее его желание. Они вжимались друг в друга, жадно целуясь, и Рок дергал короткие прядки на его затылке, заставляя Дженсена чуть заметно вздрагивать.  
— Я тебя не удивлю, если скажу, что хочу трахаться? – с трудом пробормотал Дженсен, уворачиваясь от его губ, а Рок сперва не понял, какого черта он говорит – разве они уже сейчас не трахаются? – Нет, серьезно, у меня уже задница горит, так хочется…  
Рок проморгался, прогоняя из глаз туман, почти осмысленно посмотрел на распростертого под ним Дженсена и на мгновение потерялся, не понимая, как оказался рядом с ним. Но потом рассмотрел шикарное тело, покрытое тонкой пленкой горячего пота, румяное лицо и потемневшие глаза Дженсена. Опустив глаза, Рок увидел, как поджимается на вдохах его живот, как крепкий член оставляет на нем следы смазки. Рок сполз ниже по кровати, замер над пахом Дженсена и наклонился, чтобы облизать его член.  
— Вот черт, — подбодрил его жарким стоном Дженсен и положил на затылок руку, направляя Рока вниз, глубже на свой член. Рок не хотел тратить время на минет, но задержался, неожиданно сильнее заводясь от того, как Дженсен его почти принуждает к этому. Он прижал головку его члена языком к небу, отпустил и поддал кончиком языка по щелке, собирая терпкие на вкус капли. – Трахаться!  
Рок выпустил его член изо рта, сполз с кровати, пытаясь рукой нащупать под ней смазку, а Дженсен, оглядевшись, потянулся к тумбочке.  
— Там нет, — сказал Рок. – Я не вожу сюда никого.  
Пришлось подняться и дойти до брошенных впопыхах джинсов, где в заднем кармане были припасены пара презервативов. Пока он ходил, казалось, что прошло совсем немного времени, но когда он вернулся, то чуть не спустил от одного только вида того, как Дженсен, разведя в стороны ноги и приподняв задницу, растягивал себя. Из открытого тюбика смазка капала на простыни, и это разозлило Рока. Все то, что вытекло на кровать, должно было быть в заднице Дженсена, и чем больше – тем лучше, потому что габариты Рока требовали больше лубриканта.  
Он присел на кровать, поднял тюбик и надавил на ноги Дженсена, заставив его прижать их к груди. Ягодицы раскрылись, вслед за этим чуть растянулась дырка, и Рок выдавил туда смазку, тут же размазав по расселине и по краям ануса. Пальцы ходили между растянутых мышц с легкостью, Рок разводил их внутри, наслаждаясь гладкостью и податливостью.  
Дженсен развел ноги, уперся пятками в матрас и приподнял задницу, удерживая себя раскинутыми в стороны руками, лопатками и ступнями. Рок прижался щекой к его бедру и продолжил трахать пальцами, наслаждаясь тем, что чувствовал и слышал. Дженсен тихо охал и протяжно стонал, его задница сжималась вокруг пальцев Рока, по телу тек пот, а член потемнел от прилившей крови и дергался в ответ на каждое движение внутри. Рок мягко надавил на простату, отчего возбуждение Дженсена, а значит, и его собственное, дошло до пика, и едва смог заставить себя прекратить.  
Как в тумане, он надел презерватив, смазал его и встал на колени между ног Дженсена. Тот понятливо опустился, расположившись ягодицами на его бедрах, и рок подтянул его к себе, а потом направил в раскрытую задницу член. Он входил мягко, но настойчиво, не медлил ни секунды, пока полностью не оказался внутри. Тогда только Дженсен расслабился, лег на его ноги, а своими обхватил Рока за поясницу. Двигаться в такой позе было не очень удобно, но Року и не хотелось. Его член был полностью обтянут горячими и сильными мышцами, которые туго сжимались вокруг него, а Дженсен лишь чуть заметно поерзывал, крутя бедрами, и это было круче, чем любой другой секс. Рок дотянулся до его живота, до груди, оглаживая их, чувствуя, как щекочут ладонь короткие волоски, которыми был покрыт торс Дженсена. Он потер между пальцев его соски, сжал и отпустил их, повторил, наслаждаясь жарким стоном. Дженсен стал активнее двигаться на нем, немного выпуская из себя, а потом снова принимая внутрь. У Рока, казалось, температура подскочила сразу на пару десятков градусов, кожа искрилась там, где они с Дженсеном соприкасались, а в ушах шумело.  
Наконец, выдержка изменила Року. Он лег на Дженсена, подхватил его ноги под коленями и задрал их, полностью открывая дырку для своего члена. Первые толчки были неглубокими, Рок выходил полностью и снова засаживал член внутрь, понемногу увеличивая глубину проникновения. Он не мог больше смотреть на Дженсена, слушать Дженсена, ощущать его рядом. Пот струился по вискам и лбу, Року пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы он не попадал в глаза, и так неожиданно стало легче. Он толкался внутрь Дженсена, распирал его задницу своим членом, и с каждой секундой хотел быть в нем все глубже. В яйцах стало туго и горячо, кровь быстрее струилась по венам, и член креп все сильнее, жестоким, почти болезненным удовольствием отвечая на его движения внутри.  
По спине прошел холодок, следом за ним от затылка, между лопаток и до копчика стало жарко. Рок как никогда остро чувствовал, как сперма движется вверх по члену, как она выплескивается в презерватив, а Дженсен сжимается на нем, выдаивая, выжимая из него оргазм. Сам он быстро дрочил, сосредоточившись на мелких движениях под головкой, все быстрее и быстрее, пока не догнал Рока, вжавшегося в него всем телом, пока тело прошивали сполохи оргазма.  
Рок чуть грубее, чем нужно, вытащил член, чтобы не причинить Дженсену боли, и упал на него, больше не в силах удерживать себя сверху. Он едва смог скатиться с Дженсена и старался дышать глубже, чтобы прогнать звон в ушах и давление в груди. Презерватив легко стянулся с чуть опавшего уже члена, и Рок наощупь завязал его и выпустил из руки за краем кровати. Только тогда он повернулся к Дженсену, обнял его за грудь и подтянул к себе, утыкаясь носом ему в ухо. Его горячее дыхание оседало на шее Дженсена, а тот неподвижно лежал и пялился в потолок, уже немного пугая Рока.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Эээ, — промычал Дженсен и спохватился: — Да. Да, кажется.  
— Хорошо, — успокоился Рок и устроился на его плече, все еще по-хозяйски удерживая рядом.  
— Наверно, из-за такого я и рад, что вхожу в те пять человек из ста, — признался Дженсен.  
— Думаю, и остальные девяносто пять не меньше радуются сексу, чем ты.  
— Тоже верно…  
Они снова замолчали, остывая после оргазма, и Рок вытащил из-под них простыню, чтобы накрыться. Стало прохладно, тело ныло после драки и секса, от пота щипало кожу, но подниматься пока не хотелось.  
— Душ там, справа, — вспомнив о своих обязанностях хозяина, предложил Рок.  
— Пару минут, — попросил Дженсен, и Рок его сейчас очень хорошо понимал.  
Он уже почти уснул, когда его разбудил тихий голос:  
— А что мы скажем парням?  
Сон пропал мгновенно, едва Рок это услышал.  
— А зачем им говорить?  
Дженсен открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, видимо, обдумывая резонное возражение.  
— Ну да, ты, кажется, прав. И вообще, это только наше дело.  
Рок вздохнул. Неожиданно для него у них с Дженсеном вдруг образовалось «только их дело», и это немного настораживало.  
Но потом он прикинул варианты, посмотрел на Дженсена, довольного и сонного, на развороченную после их секса постель, и решил, что это даже неплохо. Даже судьба, как выяснилось, была на их стороне. Это и успокоило Рока, прогнав последние сомнения.

— Слушайте, а вы знаете, что по статистике пятеро из ста людей – геи? – неожиданно для всех спросил Пуч, и Дженсен чуть не подавился содовой, услышав это.  
— Откуда ты этого понахватался? – спросил он, а Рок подхватил вопрос:  
— И главное, зачем тебе это? Хочешь нам что-то сказать?  
— Вообще-то, вы сейчас почти нарушили «не спрашивай, не говори», — одернул их Клэй. — Заткнитесь, ладно? Нашли тему для разговора.  
Рок с Дженсеном переглянулись и выдохнули. Гроза обошла стороной.  
На этот раз.


End file.
